What Comes Must Go On
by In True Meanings
Summary: The same old same ya ya...but it might just be a different kind of a story.
1. Default Chapter

chapter one: Hope

"Amon how is Robin doing?" Michael asked.

"Not so good, she suffered a serious chest wound by the gun shot, and pulse she had used up all her strength to fight off the witch."

"It's my fault any way. I should of had driven her home instead of letting her walked home by herself."

"Hay Amon its' not your fault." "

Anyway no one would of known that a person unexpectedly got drunk and shot his gun everywhere." Michael said.

"Hi guys" Doujima, Karusuma, and Sakaki walked in. "How's Robin doing?" Karusuma asked.

"The doctors said she might have a big chance of not being able to live." "Her bodies to weak." Karusuma, Doujima, and Sakaki all gasped and felt sad and worried for their friend.

Amon walked into Robin's hospital room were she lay on the bed asleep and just stared at her. Than he said to himself.

"If you are gone than it's my fault."

"I'll know you probably won't forgive me."

"I have already lost one partner and I don't want to lose another one.

Amon was just about to leave when Robin suddenly open her eyes and stared at Amon. She had heard what he said.

"It's not your fault Amon." she said.

"It's nobody's fault."

"What ever happens just happens." "

It's part of life."

"Amon don't worry about me I'll be fine." Robin spoke in a weak voice.

Amon walked up to her and bent down and kissed her on the face.

"Sleep Robin, you need to build up your strength back."

As Amon left a shock Robin gave him a smile and fall right back to sleep.

"Doujima could you get the phone."

"Hello this is the STN-J office how may I help you.......really you found a medicine!"

"Ok thank you bye."

"Who was that Doujima."

Everyone said and wondered at the same time.

"It was the doctors, they said they had found a new medicine to help her and now Robin is ok."

Everybody smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

Amon smiled to himself glad that Robin was fine now but kept feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He was ordered to go and kill Robin because of her way to powerful craft power.....

Hi guys it's Yuna of Paradise! I had this story in my computer way before I signed in to fanfiction. I never wanted to post this up because I thought this story was plain lame. But then I thought maybe people will like it?! So please read and review and give me comments on the good and the bad of this story. Especially the grammer part. Should I go on with the story?

Yuna


	2. No Where to Run

Chapter two: No Where to Run

Yo it's Yuna of Paradise! and here is the next chapter to What Comes Must Go On but first,

Disclaimer: I do not own or intend to own Witch Hunter Robin. Well maybe, but i'm sure a lot of you people wish too!

"Another day at the STN-J office." Said Doujima sighing.

"You always leave and go whenever you like so don't say your already tired." Said Michael.

Bang! Bang! "What was that noise?" Karasuma asked?

"I don't know but lets go check it out." Amon told everyone while holding his gun out.

When everyone got to the main door, groups of Solomon agents came rushing in.

"What do you guys want?" The chief asked. "We weren't informed about anything."

"We are here looking for a girl by the name of Robin Sena." "Were is she." Said the leader of the Solomon agents.

"What is this for and who are you working for!" Sakaki asked.

The leader ignored the question.

"Group one search every single floor of this building, we are not leaving until we find that girl."

Group two surround these people and make sure they don't go any where." Said the leader of the agents.

"Dame what a perfect time for this to happen." Said Michael.

"Some ones coming up from the elevator." Said Amon.

"Hi guys are you glad to see me.....?" It was Robin. She had come up to surprise everyone when the doctors had said she could leave.

One of the men from the agents shouted out as he saw Robin. "That's the girl from the picture, she must be Robin."

"Surround her!" Said the leader.

"What's... what's going on!?" Said Robin.

Before she could do anything one of the soldiers held her down and she fainted.

Robin opened her eyes and found her self on a bed in some room.

"So your finally awake" Some one said to Robin.

As she open her eyes she was shocked to see Zaizen.

"What is going on here Zaizen and why am I being captured!?" Said Robin.

"I directly told Amon too kill you because your powers are to strong and could be a threat to this world.

" He disobey me and let his feelings over power his heart.

"He knows he could be kicked out of the STN-J for good.

As Zaizen said this Robin was shocked that she was to be killed. She also wondered what Zaizen meant when he said Amon feelings over power his heart. Could it mean that Amon has feelings for her? They were different by age and surly Amon only thinks of her as a partner. Robin blushed a little at this thought and was glad when Zaizen spoke again.

"I have a deal for you Robin."

"If you join me into finishing my plans for a 'better world' you would live."

I will help you control your power and not let it go out of control."

"If you do not wish to join me I will simply have to kill you and if any of your friends stop me, I would by means do anything necessary to get them out of the way."

Robin was shocked at hearing this. She knew her powers were strong but hs didn't know it was a big threat.

"What is the plans that you want to finish?" Said Robin in a quivering voice

"That I will tell you soon enough."

Zaizen was not the person to be afraid of anything but he wasn't about to get crisped by Robin's powers. His plans were far more than what Robin can deal with and it might become a shocker to her. Soon when he has had Robin on his side he would tell her. If Robin wants to join first. Than again he would do anything necessary to get her to join. If it meant killing her friends yes he would do that. Yes. He also have plans for her too.

"I'll give you till tomorrow to think about this." Said Zaizen.

Without giving Robin a chance to speak he walked swiftly out the door.

Robin was quiet. A tear rolled down her cheek and drop to the bed sheets.

"I don't want my friends to die."

"I don't want anyone to die."

If she didn't join she would be killed and trying to run away forever and ever was not going to do. If she did join she would betray her friends and father Juliano. Father Juliano! As Robin thought of him she had an idea. Maybe Father can help her. He had taken care of her since she was a little girl and she knew she can trust him. The only problem was she had no way to reach him. He was all the way in Italy. Her communicator was gone of course. As Robin thoughts went zooming in every directions in her mind, she soon felt tired and drifted of to sleep with heavy thoughts.

Hi it's Yuna. I feel that this story is horribly written yet I feel guilty if I didn't update it. So here is my not so good next chapter. Tell me what you guys thinks. I don't mind you guys telling me all the wrong things in this chapter cause I know I have them. Any way please read and review and yes this chapter is longer!

Yuna


End file.
